Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for executing an authentication process, a control method for the information processing apparatus, and a recording medium having a control program for the information processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) has a box function. The box function allows for storage of copy document data, facsimile sent/received document data, and printed or scanned data for each user in a box (HDD (hard disk drive)) of the MFP body. When using the box function, each user stores his/her data in a prescribed region of HDD by setting an ID of the user and a corresponding password, thereby restricting access by others.
On the other hand, when the user accesses his/her own predetermined region of HDD, the user is requested to enter the password. However, MFP is not provided with a hardware keyboard and therefore, inconveniently, the user may be requested to enter the password with a software keyboard.
In order to address such a problem, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-175726 proposes that the physical characteristic data (finger prints) of users is registered as authentication data and the registered authentication data is used to execute user authentication.
Furthermore, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-305968, an IC card may be used. Specifically, a method of performing a printing process is proposed in which authentication information is registered in an IC card, and personal authentication is performed by reading the authentication information registered in the IC card.
However, in order to realize those methods, a printer or MFP needs to be provided with a function of reading the characteristic data (finger prints) as authentication data or a function of reading an IC card, so that the costs are inevitably increased.